Internal combustion engines require lubricating systems to lubricate moving parts and to remove heat. In large internal combustion engines for use in heavy duty vehicles, an oil pump distributes oil throughout the engine and through an oil filter mounted on a filter base. The filter base may be equipped with an oil pressure regulating assembly and high pressure relief assembly.
Heavy duty engines such as truck engines can experience low oil pressure, especially near the end of the engine service life. This low pressure is the result of the lubricating system lacking the capacity to absorb increased oil flow demands created by normal engine wear over the life of the engine. Replacing the engine block and/or crankshaft can bring the oil pressure up past the minimum specification, but is very expensive.